


Subterráneo

by dokingsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Suspense
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokingsoo/pseuds/dokingsoo
Summary: "Una vez conocí a un fantasma."Escrito por sugampo para el Concurso de Halloween - EXOTUBRE - EXO Chile
Collections: EXOTUBRE - EXO Chile





	Subterráneo

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic escrito por sugampo para el Concurso de Halloween - EXOTUBRE - EXO Chile.
> 
> Link de la obra: https://www.wattpad.com/story/170774310-subterr%C3%A1neo

Una vez conocí a un fantasma.

Salía del instituto, luego de una jornada escolar agotadora y un entrenamiento pesado. Caminaba lentamente hacia la avenida que separaba la estación de metro.

Recuerdo que miré hacia ambos lados, pensando si cruzaría la calle o no. La luz se puso en verde. La música fuerte en mis audífonos no me dejó escuchar la bocina del auto.

Abrí los ojos grandes arrancando mi audífono de una oreja y tratando de mirar al conductor.

\- ¿¡Que no ve por donde va joven!? Tenga cuidado.

Estaba en verde.

-Debe mirar, usted no se ve. Camine con cuidado joven. Oiga, ¿Me oye? Joven...

Imbécil.

Hice una pequeña reverencia para darle a entender que había escuchado su consejo, coloqué mis audífonos de nuevo en mis orejas y las manos en los bolsillos para proteger mi teléfono con la billetera.

Esta cuadra nunca le agradó a mi mejor amigo. ChanYeol siempre dice que en cualquier momento van a terminar matando a alguien ahí. Esta vez me dediqué a mirar a ambos lados antes de cruzar, aunque estuviera la luz verde.

En las escaleras vi a una pareja de lesbianas haciéndose mimos mutuamente "que tierno", pensé. Desvié la vista por respeto, una señora venía subiendo y miró con espanto a las dos chicas. Me produjo asco ver cómo sigue habiendo personas así.

Pasé la tarjeta por el lector miré al guardia, se aproximaba hacia mí, mi pulso aceleró y miré por si venía el metro, tratando de fingir que no estaba nervioso.

Volví a quitarme el audífono.

\- ¿Es suyo ese bolso? - miré hacia donde apuntaba con el dedo ¿Su mamá no le enseñó que eso es de mala educación?

-No -al mismo tiempo negué con la cabeza.

-Bien, gracias. El metro estaba casi vacío, me quedaban nueve estaciones y luego al fin a casa. Mi música paró y me concentré en revisar que andaba mal.

\- ¿Siempre vienes a estas horas? - Me espante con los ojos de alguien- eres muy bonito, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Cosas como esas no las suelen decir las personas a primera vista, probablemente sea un tipo con problemas psicológicos.

-SeHun - me alejé un poco de su lado y quité ambos auriculares - ¿Y tú?

\- ¿Me puedes ver? -se veía asombrado y se acercó más a mí- hace mucho que alguien me puede ver.

\- ¿De qué hablas? -reí, pero no era por gracia, era por miedo- ¡Pues claro que te veo! No eres invisible.

\- ¿Estás muerto?

\- Que yo sepa no- se quedó ahí unos instantes.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? Son las once de la noche, no es seguro que andes por aquí a estas horas.

\- Salí tarde del instituto, ¿Y tú?, ¿No deberías estar en tu casa? ¿O saliste tarde como yo? - el chico misterioso me miró a los ojos. Me causó un leve escalofrío, parecía...sin vida.

-Decidí morir a esta hora- dejó de verme fijo y miró hacia el frente - el tren sigue corriendo aun cuando no hay personas en él.

\- Si hay personas, estamos nosotros, el señor de la esquina de allá y… nosotros- traté de tomarme con humor el que no había nadie más en el vagón.

-Personas vivas.

Procesé su respuesta unos minutos, él me miraba y frunció el entrecejo, yo reí.

-Eres raro niño.

-Me llamo BaekHyun.

\- Bien, BaekHyun, ¿por qué dices que no hay personas vivas en el vagón? - esto era una broma, una de muy mal gusto, no encontraba gracioso que un niño con ojos bonitos se me acercara y dijera que estoy en el metro lleno de personas no vivas.

\- ¿Seguro que estás vivo? - se oyó preocupado.

\- Sí - ¿Lo estaba? ¡Claro que lo estaba! Yo acababa de dudar que estaba vivo, que estúpido. Miré bien el nombre de la estación donde paramos, faltan dos.

-Hablaste con el guardia de la estación cuatro, ¿Cómo lo puedes ver? Explica eso si estás vivo.

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Oye si me sigues hablando así, te voy a acusar de acoso.

-Ese guardia murió por una bomba hace más de tres años, cuatro por ahí. No supo que había un bolso con una bomba, lo tomó y explotó.

Oh.

-Y… ¿tú?

\- Me arrojé a las vías. ¿Moriste hace poco?

¿Morí hace poco?

-Acompáñame.

Me arriesgaba a ganarme un buen golpe de mi mamá, pero tenía que quitarme la duda, bajamos en la estación que da a mi hogar, y corrí hacia el baño, respiré profundo antes de mirarme al espejo.

No me veía.

-¿Qué demonios?- BaekHyun apretó mi hombro. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Tomé mi teléfono para llamar a mi madre.

La pantalla estaba destrozada, con sangre.

-Tranquilo SeHun, todo está bien.

Estaba muerto, yo...estaba muerto.


End file.
